


My Green Light

by WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch



Category: The Great Gatsby (1974), The Great Gatsby (2013)
Genre: Feels, Gatsby needed a hug, I hate Daisy, M/M, Sad, Unrequited Love, nick is lonely, realizing a crush too late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-12
Updated: 2017-07-12
Packaged: 2018-12-01 08:13:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11482281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch/pseuds/WhyDoesEverythingHappenSoMuch
Summary: This is a quick poem type thing written by Nick after Gatsby's death.





	My Green Light

Damn that green light. It calls to him so clearly, from across that damn lake.

And damn daisy buchanan with her voice full of money and murmurs that make you lean in just a bit closer.

And fuck his big parties and hundreds of guests because he is actually so lonely and no one has seen it yet.

How could they not see it? It was written in the way he let me go that fateful afternoon. It was written in the way no one cared to cry by the tomb. 

 

Or send a flower.  
Or a daisy.

 

Really, Fuck Daisy, her insensitivity makes me sick. He build this all for her and she let him take the fall for her carelessness.

And finally here I sit next to the coffin, holding my breath next to the phone. Because I know if daisy calls, I'll tell her everything.

I regret so much, I fret and fret over every time I could have said something

I finally understand why Gatsby wanted to recreate the past;

The future is painful and new, and without him? I’m lost for where to put my hands, where to place my trust. And you know what? I'm not surprised. 

He drove fast cars to drown out the pain of losing what he never had. And I sat by and watched him die, so why should I be surprised.

If only I had seen that his eyes shown green to me; that his skin glinted like gold, and that his hair shone like new money, Maybe I would have known to kiss him before his lips turned blue.

Gatsby, I'm lost without you.


End file.
